Distractions
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Rose missed dinner last night with the family, and her distraction has ideas for breakfast too. Rose/Scorpius. Rated M for sexual behavior. Rose's POV. Previously called Missing Dinner


Rose missed dinner last night with the family, and her distraction has ideas for breakfast too. Rose/Scorpius. Rated M for sexual behavior. Rose's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Distractions  
(Formerly: Missing Dinner)

I was so dead… Dad was going to kill me when I got home. I had accidently fallen asleep at Scorpius' apartment!...again...

Besides the fact that Dad hates the Malfoys and I am technically not even allowed to see Scorpius, last night my muggle grandparents had come for dinner and I had promised I would be home in time for dinner. Well, dinner was at seven last night and it is now...six in the morning... Yup, so dead...

If you find my body in the river, you know who did it.

"Rose?" Scorpius questioned from the bathroom doorway. I turned over in his bed so I was facing him, "Stop freaking out inside your head." I laughed, he knew me so well. I sat up, letting his incredible comfortable black and green sheets pool around my waist. I watched his beautiful blues darken with lust as my bare breasts came within his view.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of his bed, "You see me naked all the time Scorp, I don't know how you can get so excited so quickly." I ran my fingers through his short blond hair as I walked into his arms.

I pressed myself against his bare chest, closing my eyes as his hands ran circles on my back, occasionally letting them run through my hair. Scorpius could relax me with his mere presence sometimes. A very useful tool given how anxious a person I am...

"So what would you like for breakfast?" Scorpius asked me a few minutes later after pulling on some pants. I shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed the black dress shirt he had been wearing last night off the floor and pulled it on.

"Surprise me!" I instructed him, knowing full well he would not let me in his kitchen after the fifth fire. Yes, fifth! He actually let me cook after the first few...crazy man...

I guess I inherited more then just my mother's bushy hair and brains. Grandma Weasley swears I look just like her when she was young, brown eyes, curly hair, and all. Scorpius always says that that is impossible, 'Rose is more beautiful than anyone that has ever lived!' according to him. He gets a little dramatic when he is romantic...

"Pancakes?" he asked as he led me through his apartment towards the kitchen. I nodded happily at his suggestion while he lifted me onto the counter by the stove.

"Can I help?" I pouted out, noticing the pained look on his face at my words. "How about I stir? You can't set anything on fire while stirring!" I pleaded my case, giving him my puppy dog face.

"Alright," Scorpius sighed out, failing to ignore my invincible puppy dog pout! I smiled cheerfully as he handed me the bowl, I gasped as he groped my bum while he was at it.

I gave him my best scandalized look, while trying to hold back my laughter at the same time, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

"What can I say? You're just so…'gropable' when you forget to put on your knickers," he teased me, racking his eyes down my scantily clad body. I giggled then, he could always distract me like this when I was suppose to be worrying about my parents.

He added different ingredients into the bowl in my lap and then commanded me simply, "Stir." Of course, while I was trying to concentrate on stirring, Scorpius decided to be mischievous.

Once the stove was turned on and began heating up, he had nothing to do and turned to his favorite pass time: Me. He undid the buttons of 'his' top and began sucking and kissing along my neck, it was terribly distracting. Not to mention he got in the way of the bowl!

"Perhaps this is why I burn things so often when I cook, you always distract me!" I accused him, suppressing the moans that were held in my throat. He simply smirked at me slightly before taking the bowl from me. He gave me a pointed look as he set it down on the counter next to me before turning the stove off again.

I tangled my fingers into his hair as he brought moans ringing from my mouth as he sucked delicately on each of my breasts, letting one of his hands play with the other while his mouth dealt with one. His other hand all the while was working on my lower body, groping my bottom, massaging my thighs, and working his way closer to my folds. I could not keep my moans from echoing off the walls as my body reacted to each of his actions.

"So this is why you missed dinner last night?" my mother's voice rang through the air from behind me, shocking us apart. Scorpius broke away from my body, panting as he tried to catch his breath. I jumped down from the counter, blushing as I closed the front of Scorpius' shirt around me.

I tried to explain what had happened, but no words came out. And before I could try again my mother stopped me. An annoyed gleam in her eye as she stared the two of us down.

"Save it Rose! Your father and I will speak to you when you return home. I just wanted to know where you were. Enjoy your breakfast," with that as a farewell my mother apparated away.

Now I was really not looking foreword to going home! But I suppose she was not as angry as she could have been, in fact she had been blushing just as badly as I had been...

I turned to Scorpius after that, "Well, she reacted better than your father would've." I laughed at his, very true, statement before kissing him hard on the mouth. His tongue demanded entrance, which I swiftly granted, and began teasing my mouth.

A twirl of his tongue here and there sent shock waves through my body. Not to mention fire to my core, which his hard erection was now pressed against. "What do you say we put a hold on breakfast and adjourn to the bedroom for a bit?" Scorpius suggest as he pulled my legs around his waist, locking me against him as my arms were already wrapped around his neck.

"I believe the word, 'Duh,' is perfect for this situation," I told him with a soft laugh before kissing him again. With that he carried me swiftly to the bedroom, breakfast became lunch and I did not return home until the sky was dark again. Daddy was going to kill me for sure now!

* * *

Review?


End file.
